


傲慢（24-26）

by dronel



Category: origin work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 19





	傲慢（24-26）

二十四  
元伊低着头仿佛没有听到这个吩咐一般。  
元伊的倔强是安静的，他不会大吼大闹，他只会当做没有听见一般的不去执行。  
林悦捏着元伊的耳垂，将刚刚的话重复了一遍：“竹条叼过来，现在。”  
元伊抿唇他察觉到了家主生气了，却羞于动作。  
“越大越没规矩。”林悦取来一个项圈，扣在了他的脖颈上，将人扯进了浴室，用隔水的布将伤口包好。  
“灌洗，重新来一遍。”林悦面沉如水，没有丝毫玩笑的意思。  
元伊眼神飘开道：“我已经洗过了。”  
今天元伊的撒娇本来让他不愿太过计较他的忤逆，简单罚过，涨涨记性就好。知道小东西情绪不好，但是竟然一而再再而三的违背命令。不禁让林悦反思，真是太宠着元伊，让他觉得自己说过的话可以不听。  
“元伊，我不介意重头再教你。”  
元伊固执的咬牙，一瞬间觉得家主似乎也和容家的那些人一样不讲理了。  
林悦直接按住元伊的后颈，将人上半身都压进了浴缸了，小腹被抵在浴缸的边缘，臀高高的翘起。  
他的项圈被固定在了浴缸内侧藏着的扣环里，双手分别固定在墙上的圆环里。  
“不！我不要！”元伊想起最开始的时候，林悦教自己灌洗时候那惨痛的记忆。  
也是以这样的姿势，面前还放着一个块大镜子，林悦用水泵将灌肠液灌入，钳住他的下颌让他自己看着学好，不同的灌肠器具，他都轮流试了一遍，一边不断补充着淡盐水，一边忍受着腹里翻滚的液体。  
他被压在马桶上，被林悦按住肚子逼着排泄时候，紧紧绷着，怎么也不肯，眼泪无声的流下安静的仿佛只是落在脸上的水。  
林悦叹气，最后转过身去，给元伊留下一丝颜面。  
这样的学习，一开始的元伊还试图用僵硬、不熟悉的撒娇求饶，而林悦将人按下，告诉他学不会便每天练习，直到愿意自己动手，能够在林悦面前自觉的完成灌肠和清洗。  
元伊喜欢林悦，并非不乐意伺候他，只是他会羞于面对这样的自己。  
林悦一戒尺、一戒尺教会他礼仪与教养，让他举止优雅得体，知羞明耻，却不曾让他学过家奴应该是怎样的。他觉得那样的一面暴露在林悦面前，会被家主嫌弃，那样恶心、污秽的东西，会让家主讨厌自己吧？  
林悦却只当他不愿意，一手养大的孩子，如果真不愿意到他床上来，那便当成收个弟弟，放过他吧，林悦当时这样想着。  
在元伊因为灌洗而颤抖着，轻轻抿着嘴安静哭泣时，林悦觉得小孩怕是真的接受不了，无奈的说了一句：“不愿意就算了，以后也不用了。”  
元伊那一刻便觉得天都塌了，家主，不要他了。  
小孩第二次在他面前哭的这样歇斯底里，哭的如同小时候被欺凌的那次一般，林悦哪里还任性放着他不管，哄了又哄，最后才将小孩的话听明白。  
他愿意的，只是觉得太粗痞，太丑了，怕家主嫌弃。  
明白过来的林悦几乎气笑了，按住便是一顿巴掌，将人揍的哭的更大声了。  
随后的日子，林悦让他去训导营，选择的去旁听一些关于家奴的课程，而林悦在教室外等着他。  
元伊重新学着，关于侍寝、关于家规、关于如何照顾好自己的身体……还有怎么伺候家主。  
——  
林悦按住元伊的腰便是狠狠的几巴掌，将臀肉抽打的泛红。  
随后两包牛奶便被灌了进去。  
“含住。”林悦拍了拍元伊臀侧，手指却捏住了乳尖用力一拧，“你想想，第一次你帮元诗时，我怎么交代你的？”  
元伊双唇抿成了一条线，眼神不敢直视林悦。  
“我问话，不回答怎么罚？”林悦对着元伊冷性子也有些上火。  
“竹尺自己掌嘴……”元伊不敢再沉默着，规规矩矩的答道。  
林悦将束缚松开，站在看着他，“还不去把竹尺拿过来！”  
元伊后穴得紧紧夹着，小腹里牛奶沉甸甸的，每跨一步都小心翼翼，他拿来了那把薄薄的竹尺，也将开始家主要罚的竹条也拿了过来。  
“对着镜子10下。”林悦站在元伊身后，看着转身看着镜子的元伊几乎不敢抬眼看镜子里的自己。  
竹尺两边脸一边一下才算作一下，每一下后元伊难为情的张口，按着林悦的规矩，如同小时候那般没脸没皮地认错：“元伊知道错了，不该不回家主的话。”  
林悦不满意，“重来，睁开眼看着，是谁在自罚，盯着镜子！看清楚了。”  
元伊只得睁开眼，重来一了两下。  
十下之后，元伊整张脸红的和煮熟的螃蟹，连着脖颈耳朵全部红成一片。  
林悦没有伸手安慰，只是指了指竹条。  
元伊咬紧牙放下竹尺，跪下捧起竹条，规规矩矩的认罚：“家主罚吧，元伊不敢抗刑了。”  
林悦接过竹条，交代元伊自己清洗干净出来，他便去了主卧里。  
林悦揉了揉太阳穴，就知道元诗的事没这么简单结束，元家人太贪了，他不知道从小元家长大的双胞胎品行到底如何，他实在愿意元伊再和元家人还有复杂的容家人有过多接触。  
元伊每次被罚密处都像是第一次那般的羞耻，将脸埋入被子里后不愿意再出来。  
林悦一竹条抽在了元伊敏感的大腿内侧，训道：“姿势呢？”  
元伊只得将手臂绕到身后，掰开了臀瓣。  
林悦毫不留情的迅速抽了十下，将臀缝周围连着穴口全部抽出一层薄薄的红色。  
元伊受罚时候很少发出声音，而林悦却明显瞧着他肌肉开始绷紧。  
“放松。”林悦伸手去揉那羞涩的密处，手指沾了一些润滑便侵入，一点点按摩着内壁。  
“家主——”元伊受惊的回头，却正好瞧见手指已经抽出，竹条再次抽向敏感蠕动的穴口。  
“唔——”一时没能忍住，元伊叫出了声。  
然后那磨人的手指又开始了更加深入的入侵，甚至开始摩挲到敏感点，将元伊揉到勃起。  
然而正当快感袭来之时，手指又抽出，竹条抽向了正舒服的后穴。  
如此反复之后，快感越来越少，那处越来越敏感，疼痛越来越甚。已经肿起的穴口如同一个失去弹力的发圈紧紧的箍着林悦的手指，他明显感觉到了元伊的瑟缩，他的手指一触碰，他便如同一只小蜗牛一般想要缩回壳里，然而却哪也跑不去，只能由着手指和竹条反复折磨。

二十五  
这场惩戒已经变味，皮肉的疼痛绞紧着元伊的神经，然而按摩的抚摸却更加令他心悸。然而这场即暧昧又慑人的惩戒却这样仿佛没有尽头。  
林悦的手指将肿胀充血的穴口按摩到柔软发烫，轻轻用力就能侵犯到底，压到指根随意的按摩湿滑的内壁。  
然后情欲与痛楚没有明确的界限，哪一个都似乎要将元伊逼入绝境。  
林悦再次将竹条抽打在元伊湿软的穴口，听见了被子里传来的压抑的呜咽声。  
林悦的手指再次侵入，灵活的手指一寸寸抚摸肠壁在敏感处轻轻拂过，搔弄着黏膜，摩擦着穴口。痛、爽、快慰、悸动、热辣，所有的感受都集中在在那小小的地方，几乎要将元伊逼疯。他说不出求饶，只能死死的咬唇忍耐，偶然试图逃脱，便马上会被拿着张开的双腿拖拽回来。他被拉扯到窗边，感觉到隔着裤子的硬物狠狠的抵在了他那敏感的穴口。他的家主问道：“元伊，现在我是想肏你？还是想揍你？”  
不论是哪个答案元伊都说不出，一个说不出口，一个是不想接受。  
林家主将惩罚继续，危险的藤条抽向了更加敏感的会阴和柔嫩的大腿内侧，迅速的落鞭，将那脆弱的皮肤抽起一条条硌手的檩子。  
“元伊，你是想要我肏你？还是继续罚你？”  
林悦今天便是要逼他说出这话来。  
他不喜欢元伊以害羞的姿态沉默，以自己承担一切的姿态忍受，他可以讲他的感受说出来，他可以全身心的依赖。  
此刻将那莫名其妙的倔强丢弃，说出真实的感受，便是第一步。  
林悦的手指在那些肿起的檩子上一条条按压，他能感受到元伊的疼痛，他的手指每用一分力气，那具身体都更加颤抖。  
“说。元伊，你选择哪个？”  
此刻的林悦是那样的无情，不愿再将就与退让。  
元伊的穴口在蠕动，微微挤出一些透明的润滑液，他知道自己情欲已经被完全挑起，几乎破罐子破摔的挤出一句：“家主进来……”  
林悦一根手指轻松的挤进了温热的穴口，浅浅的抽插，“进到这里？”  
“对！家主进来、进来！”元伊羞耻的闭上眼，这样邀宠的话，是他一直不愿意说出口，却是希望家主能够做的。  
……  
他清理好自己与元伊，板子再次抵上了元伊的臀。  
“既然道理明白了，我们继续说说怎么罚你这错处？”  
元伊不知为何，脑袋里倏然出现一句话“提上裤子不认人？”  
然而也算是从小被训诫大的，元伊本能的反应过来，嘴上已经开始认真的一条条说着自己的罪状：“第一：两下三番忤逆家主的叮嘱。”  
“不错，二十下。”林悦戒尺在手掌心拍了拍，点了点头。  
“第二：不计后果，胡乱行动。”  
“二十下。”林悦继续道。  
“第三：连累他人一同受过。”  
“二十下。”林悦道。  
“第四：身处险境，让家主受累救助。”  
“前边的算二十下，后边一句是我该做的，没有受累不受累。”林悦将板子压在了元伊臀上，“八十下，去下边，手撑在膝盖上。”  
“家主……可不可以，不要入势。”元伊红着脸，眼睛盯着地毯，受罚规矩里，在家主这儿受罚，后庭得入势，一是防止肌肉过度紧绷而受伤，二是提醒他们家奴身份。而元伊刚刚一场性事，受罚过后，又被使用过的后穴实在是难抗，不论是玉势或是姜势，都将是过于折磨的惩罚。  
“没有让你背家规，是不记得了？”林悦不悦的皱眉。  
“元伊知错了。”元伊取来玉势置入后穴，乖乖的撑好姿势。  
戒尺的痛是肉里慢慢散开的，绵长而悠远，一下下的叠加。  
而穴里玉势也随着戒尺的抽打，仿佛在摩擦着他的肠壁。元伊咬牙，偷偷的掐了掐自己的手臂，如果受罚中勃起，前边也得插入羞人的东西。  
而林悦却是发现他的小动作一般，教训的将板子加重，“要是控制不住自己，就自己去拿帮你的东西。”

二十六  
戒尺有条不紊的拍打在臀肉上，没有支撑点也没有借力地方，元伊一个没忍住便踉跄着跪在了地上。  
元伊悄悄抬眼，看见林悦将戒尺放下拿起了藤条，他将脚背贴地，将脚心露了出来，微微伏下身，带着风的藤条便落在了他的脚心。十下全抽在一个地方，两只脚一条檩子连了起来，敲碎骨头一般的痛，要不是伏在地上，准又是忍不住坏了姿势。  
元伊见藤条放下了才敢站起身来，恢复了挨打的姿势。  
脚心受伤更是站不住，没挨多少戒尺就又得伏下被罚规矩。八十下戒尺挨完了，不仅仅臀上腿上肿了成了一片，脚心也多了7、8条红檩。  
林悦瞧着小孩红着眼眶，慢慢的忍着脚心的痛，一步步自己往自己小卧室走，好笑的叹了口气。  
“过来，背你回去。”林悦知道他这时候面子薄自尊心强着呢，不能像小时候一样抱，只能半蹲着让小孩伏在自己背上，勾住膝弯，将人背回了小卧室。  
没有破皮的伤，而林悦也准备让这家伙受着疼，多涨涨教训，于是除了后穴其他地方便没有上药。  
睡前，元伊只能趴着，半边脸压在枕头上，嘴巴好像微微嘟着似的，林悦拉过小孩的手，按在他自己已经逐渐降温的臀上，“下次犯傻的时候，想想这里最烫的时候，嗯？”  
元伊扭过脑袋，将后脑勺留给了自家主子。  
第二日，三位小家伙顶着黑眼圈跪在了主卧门口，林悦到的时候看到的就是一个个眼神发飘微微呆滞，一副没睡好的样子。  
“进吧。”林悦等着几个小家伙开门。  
三人进去后规规矩矩的跪在林悦常坐的沙发前，只是浴衣还穿在身上没有脱去。  
元伊不愿被看出端倪，但是脚底的肿痕真是让他体验了一把上岸的小美人鱼，真是步步走在刀尖上一般。  
他走的慢，林悦已经喝上了侍奴奉上的茶水，他才慢腾腾地跪在了沙发旁边。  
三人看着元伊的步伐，便知道这是受罚了，心里皆是默默为自己哀悼。  
慎独的人也候在了外边，三人跪门口时候就看见了他们捧来的刑具。  
三张小塌搬了进来，横着摆成了一个中间隔着半米的三角的位置。  
林冉最知规矩，而江原最有眼色，两人小塌一摆好，便乖顺的跪趴上去，撩起了衣摆。  
只有左歌看着过去的两人，傻愣愣地站了起来，看见林悦似笑非笑的神情，才直到追上去摆出姿势。  
隔着半米距离，三人正好各占三角形一脚，每一个人都能清楚瞧见其他两人怎么受罚的。  
玄泊、玄衷、黛泊三人已经持好薄木板子站在了三人身侧。而其他慎独的侍仆都深深低着头，只能瞧见脚尖一寸之处。  
“先热热身，自己觉得屁股上温度够了，自己叫停。”  
三人还在消化这话的意思，板子就已经开始有条不紊的砸在了他们臀上。  
“哎呦！！！我——”左歌半句脏话堵住喉咙里，然后自觉地用拳头堵住了自己的嘴。  
左歌看着林冉和江原身后高高扬起的板子，吓的闭眼，没几下就呜呜的开始细声哭痛。  
江原咬着自己的衣袖，思量着多少板子叫停才是正好，自己不会挨太多，家主也正好满意。  
林冉倒是没这么多心思，安安静静地咬牙坚持，只是他不是个耐痛的人，十多下就开始满脸的汗，脸也被憋的通红。  
啪啪的板子抽打声，三人的节奏开始混乱，听见别人的板子声左歌也忍不住吓得一颤，好似真的打自己身上的似的。江原思绪也越来越乱，时刻抑制着自己想要叫停的欲望，甚至忍不住偷偷伸手，用手背贴了贴臀侧。林冉也开始哽咽，眉眼皱在了一起，每一板子下来，都颤的和个雪地里的小鹌鹑。  
林悦端着茶杯在三人身后绕着，三个小孩的表情着实有趣，就连跪在一旁的元伊那冰霜似的脸眼里也藏着别样的情绪。  
“停！停！哇——疼！！够了够了！”左歌最先沉不住气叫了停。  
林悦踱了过去，问道：“什么够了？”  
“够、够疼了！——”左歌摸了摸泪珠子，压根连题都没审清楚。  
江原、林冉身后的板子也停了，两人趁机也喘口气。  
“我说什么时候喊停？江原？”林悦问道。  
“够热了才能停。”江原缓了两口气才答道。  
林悦看着左歌哭丧下去的小脸，摇了摇头，“再记20板子，继续。”  
板子再次扬起，啪啪啪的砸在三人肿胀的皮肉上。  
另外两个已经哭皱了脸，林冉呜呜的不敢出声，而左歌不再敢喊停，嚎的嗓子都快哑了。江原疼的感觉内脏都揉成了一团，实在忍不住喊了停。  
“够热了？”林悦问。  
“够、够热了家主……”江原心脏扑通扑通的跳。  
林悦将手中的茶水倒在了江原臀上，江原被烫的一机灵，忍不住往前蹿了蹿。  
“茶热吗？”林悦继续问道。  
江原一时没明白怎么又问茶了，如实答着，“热……”  
林悦点头，“那里屁股还不够热，继续。江原也记20板子。”


End file.
